The proposal consists of longitudinal neurophysiological studies to assess maturational changes in brain functions in high risk and low risk children before exposure to alcohol. Four different groups of male subjects (8 to 11 years) will be studied - sons of alcoholic fathers - hyperactive boys with a family history of alcohol abuse - hyperactive boys without a family history of alcohol abuse - normal control boys. We plan to study brain stem ]otentials, various event-related brain potentials and computerized electroencephalography to examine different brain functions. We propose to identify possible neurophysiological predictors of future drinking problems and to differentiate those individuals who may develop drinking problems from those who do not. The identification of specific brain dysfunctions as predisposing factors in alcohol abuse is of paramount importance in the rational development of prevention initiatives.